<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Runaway Father by As_They_Burn_In_Hells_Flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174169">A Runaway Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_They_Burn_In_Hells_Flame/pseuds/As_They_Burn_In_Hells_Flame'>As_They_Burn_In_Hells_Flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:59:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_They_Burn_In_Hells_Flame/pseuds/As_They_Burn_In_Hells_Flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi stopped spending time with his ex fiancee Kuroko Tetsuya.</p><p>Kuroko decides to leave him and disappears off the face of the earth.</p><p>This features a distraught Aakashi, a nice Kuroko, a smug Takao and a exasperated Midorima.</p><p>And Oh...did I mention? Kuroko's pregnant.</p><p>Cheers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Runaway Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic...please have mercy....<br/>I hope you enjoy it....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi walked home after a particularly rough day at work at the company.</p><p>His father insisted that he worked his way up from the bottom.</p><p>So, at the age of seven, he posed as his father’s bodyguard’s son and loitered around the company quickly absorbing everything.</p><p>At the age of ten he worked for the company anonymously and simultaneously bought shares, sold shares etc.</p><p>At the age of fifteen he posed as a seventeen year old intern and quickly rose higher gaining a stable and official job at the office.</p><p> </p><p>Each and every one of his superiors were so impressed with his work that they demanded, pleaded and begged him to work for them.</p><p>They wrote several letters to his father recommending him for the CEO position.</p><p>At the age of seventeen, his father finally recognized his hard work and gave him the CEO position.</p><p>He then made the official announcement stating that his son was the CEO.All his ex- colleagues were flabbergasted because both father and son hid this fact well.</p><p>They didn’t realize that they were working with Akashi-san’s son.</p><p>Now, at the age of twenty one his life  was more hectic     than ever.</p><p>He lived with his fianceé Kuroko Tetsuya at his penthouse. He used to love him so much , but now he just didn’t have time.</p><p>Correction, they didn’t have time for each other. Now kuroko spends time with Midorima and Takao more than him whenever he was free and Akashi mostly comes home late at night.</p><p> </p><p>“Tetsuya, I am home.”</p><p> </p><p>He removed his shoes and softly padded across the living room to check on him.</p><p> </p><p>The ever perceptive Akashi noticed something was wrong immediately as nigou tetsuya’s dog didn’t come to greet him and it was only seven pm so kuroko couldn’t have slept.<br/>
It wasn’t late at all. Kuroko normally sleeps at 10 pm after watching those silly rom-coms.<br/>
He combed the whole penthouse frantically, searching for him.</p><p> </p><p>After searching multiple times, he gave up and went to the kitchen.</p><p>He pulled out a stool. While doing so, a small piece of paper fluttered and fell to the kitchen’s floor.</p><p>‘Dear Akashi-kun,<br/>
I have given up on our relationship after multiple failed attempts to bring back that spark that was there years ago.<br/>
Maybe we are not meant to be.<br/>
I moved all of my belongings out of your penthouse.<br/>
I have left everything that you have gifted to me inside the draw on the left side of the closet because it reminds of you.<br/>
Please believe me when I say that I really love you, but I don’t think this is going to work.<br/>
I have changed my contact number and my address. Please don’t contact me hereafter otherwise I will simply rush back into your awaiting arms.<br/>
I hope you find your soulmate and your true love.</p><p>Yours truly,<br/>
Kuroko Tetsuya.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi called Midorima.<br/>
“hi Akashi. What do you want ? I am heading towards the operation theatre. I have a surgery to perform. Please make this quick nanodayo.”</p><p>“Kuroko left “</p><p>“okay”</p><p>“you don’t sound surprised”</p><p>“continue”</p><p>“I want his address”</p><p>“Sorry that is confidential. At hospitals we take this seriously. We don’t reveal our patients information”</p><p>“HE was admitted??!!! When?!”<br/>
Midorima cursed his stupid tongue. “It is nothing nanodayo”</p><p> </p><p>“When?” asked Akashi, his voice as sharp as a knife.</p><p>Midorima sighed.<br/>
“When you went to poach a company in Switzerland nanodayo”</p><p>“Shintaro tell me more” Akashi ordered.</p><p>“Sorry, I have a surgery. Can’t keep my patients waiting.”</p><p> The next call Akashi made was to Takao, kuroko’s best friend.</p><p>This is very unexpected, I know.</p><p>Allow me to explain.</p><p>After kagami went back to the US to pursue his dreams of playing in NBA along with aomine, Kuroko’s friends became very busy.</p><p>Akashi was doing his business thing that kuroko couldn’t keep up with.</p><p>Murasakibara after finishing high school, didn’t attend college and decided to pursue a career as a chef.</p><p>Midorima was studying to get into med school.</p><p>Kise’s career boosted and he became a full time model.<br/>
Himuro got into Harvard Law School.</p><p>All his Seirin teammates also ditched him.</p><p>So he was drinking his vanilla milkshake all by himself at Maji’s when takao sat across him and started eating.</p><p>“Hello Takao-kun”</p><p>“Kuroko ?! when did you come here ?!”</p><p>“I was here the whole time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>